Natasha (Video Game)
Natasha is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Natasha's life before or as the outbreak began except that she is of Russian origin and that she has a brother, Arvo. Post Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known how she and her Russian group survived the two years lifespan in the zombie apocalypse, other than before Arvo meeting Clementine, and got robbed by Clementine, and Jane (Determinant). her group used to camp inside this unfinished house near a lake, which is frozen by the time when her group,and Clementine's band of survivors confronted each other. "Amid The Ruins" Whilst Arvo is distracting Clementine's group, she comes along with Buricko and Vitali and holds Clementine's group at gunpoint. She speaks in Russian towards Arvo, seemingly about the situation, and is partially surprised when they discover the group has a baby. She is seen aiming her pistol at Bonnie in particular and slowly circling her. "No Going Back" Natasha is assumed shot offscreen in the chest by Kenny. Arvo is seen holding her in his arms as she dies of blood loss. Arvo attempts to perform CPR on her, without success. When Kenny grabs Arvo to force Vitali to surrender, Natasha reanimates and tried to attack Clementine, only to be shot in the head by her. Death Killed By *Kenny (Assumed) *Clementine (Zombified) Natasha's death happened between the gap of the ending of "Amid The Ruins", and the start of "No Going Back". the chain of event that led her to her death is never shown, and the one who responsible for her death is also left unknown. though, based on the translated dialogue of Vitali, that says, "You've killed Natasha, you bastard! He is already dead! You'll only help him!" it is most likely Kenny is the one who shot her. In the middle of the gun fights between the last members of the russians group, and Clementine's band of survivors. Natasha reanimates to a walker, forcing Clementine to shoot her in the head, and her death devastates her brother, whom shouting in despair, as he breaks down in tears. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Natasha has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Arvo Arvo is Natasha's brother. Upon first meeting Arvo, Clementine, and Jane caught him trying to hide a bag full of medicines that he said it was belongs to his sick's sister. However, when Natasha appears near the end of "Amid The Ruins" she is not shown sick at all, proving that Arvo lied about what he said to Clemetine, and Jane. When the tension between her group of survivors, and Clementine's band of survivors escalates, Natasha is shown to be angry to Arvo, for leading her and the rest of the group to the chaos they are at the time. After the gun fights ensued, Natasha is assumed shot by Kenny on the chest, and killing her instantly. Arvo is shown to be very devastated by his sister's death, as shown by before grabbed by Kenny as a bargaining chip to end the madness, Arvo tried to revive his siter by performing a CPR, and when Natasha reanimates as a walker, and forced Clementine to shoot her point-blankly on the head, Arvo yells in despair, as he breaks down in tears. Vitali Vitali, and Natasha is shown to trust each other as in they are in the same band of survivors, surviving together. When she is shot to death by one of Clementine's band of survivors. Vitali is shown to be angry, and swears to kill every single one of them as his avenge towards her death. Bonnie :"...Hey! You! Don't point that thing at me! '''Put it down!' I said put it down!" :—Natasha to Bonnie. ''(Translated from Russian).[src] Bonnie, and Natasha are shown to be very distrustful towards each other from the very first time they met each other. This is due to their gun pointing their guns at each other. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *In the unused audio files for "Amid The Ruins", Natasha, Buricko, and Vitali have unused lines where their dialogue is spoken in English. *Before the release of "No Going Back", Natasha was possibly named "Maud". **This is supported within the "Amid The Ruins" game files that her character model was named "Maud". *In "Amid The Ruins", Arvo claims that Natasha needs medicine suggesting that she's ill or that she has a medical condition. The authenticity of this claim is never revealed. *Natasha is the only character killed from the barrage of bullets from the ending of "Amid The Ruins". Category:Article stubs Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased